


Kink Case File I-3: The Getaway

by SEALCommander_M_Stark



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Mentioned Mary/Danny, Mentioned McDanno, Mentioned McDanno+Mary, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEALCommander_M_Stark/pseuds/SEALCommander_M_Stark
Summary: Steve goes and visits Mary. Away from the island and Mary not having mentioned Steve much...they can dare to be a bit freer. Dare to show some PDA. But more importantly...Steve and Mary spend the weekend together in every way possible.





	Kink Case File I-3: The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kupua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupua/gifts).

> This is rated explicit so that means you've chosen to proceed. It means you've read the tags. So you've agreed to read this fic. If it's not your cup of tea, click out.

Steve scanned the crowd at arrivals as he walked through the automatic doors. It was late into the night so it wasn't too big of a crowd. He immediately spotted Mary. She jumped and waved at him before running around the barrier to meet him halfway. He let go of his suitcase to take a moment to embrace her. She leaned in and Steve knew that she was aiming for his lips. Out of instincts, he turned so she got him on the edge of his mouth. 

She frowned at him as she pulled back from the hug. "What?"

"What do you mean _what_?" Steve hissed as he looked around. Picking up his bag, he pulled Mary away towards a more secluded part to chide her. "Mary we're in public."

"Yeah, in an airport on the mainland where no one knows us." She told him with an eye roll. 

Steve knew she was right, but it was very hard to fight off instincts that have been with him for decades. "Still. We can't get careless." 

"Steve...come on! In Hawaii, yeah, we have to be careful. We grew up there. People know our family from like years and years back. We've had to hide behind closed doors and stay in the shadows but not here. Here, no one knows about you. I just moved to a bigger place halfway across town from my old place. There's no danger." She tried to reassure him. 

He sighed and pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You know I love you. And...yeah we'll have more time and more chances than back home. But we can't get sloppy." 

She pouted but let it go. "Always the protective, secretive soldier."

"You'll thank me for it," Steve told her with a small smirk. "Come on, let's get out of here." 

* * *

Steve drove them to Mary's place. Even though Mary called complete bull on Steve's car sickness excuse, she couldn't help but hand over her keys. "I'll make it up to you, promise." 

"Hm. Is that what you tell Danny?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No. He's just learned to accept it after a while." Steve answered. 

"Accept your childishness and not get a blowjob? That sucks. And seems unfair." She stated casually. She wasn't blind to her brother's crush on the blond detective, and like to tease him about it. 

Steve blushed a bit as his mind filled with mental images of him blowing Danny to be allowed to drive the Camaro. He's dreamed about it countless times. Neither he or Mary know exactly where Steve's oral fixation comes from but it's bad. It didn't help that they could both assume what Danny hid in those well-fitted pants. 

"How is he?" She asked. 

"Good. Good." Steve replied with a curt nod. He could feel her stare on him as he tried to focus on the road and say what's on his mind. It only works for a moment. 

"Steven." 

He sighed, "He's...he's been fooling around with Rachel." 

"_What_? Since when? _Why_?" 

"Since Gracie's accident. They've rebonded. I guess it makes sense but...I don't like it. They've never worked. I just think he's lonely and tired of failed relationships." Steve admitted with a frown. 

"Failed relationships with women?" Mary asked. 

"Yes?" Steve asked more than stated. 

"The way Danny's with you and how he is at times, he gives off heavy Bi vibes. Maybe his relationships fail because he wants to be with a guy. _You_ should help him figure that out." She prompted. 

"What is it with you and wanting to hook us up? I thought you loved me." He said playfully. And to distract from the topic of why he hasn't gone out with Danny or asked him out. 

"I do. And I want you to be happy. We can never be public...but you and Danny can. And the thing between you is real. He's stuck by your side through thick and thin and everything in between. He knows your type of crazy in and out and he still loves you. And he's hot. Thinking of you guys together always makes me wet." She told him with a flirty smile. 

"Yeah? You ever think about him more than me?" 

"Oh, I am not answering that," Mary replied with a chuckle and shake of her head. 

"Because I'm obviously the winner, right?"

"Right." She agreed in a teasing tone. 

They drove for a bit in silence before Steve asked, "_Do_ you ever think about you and Danny?" 

She shrugged, "Sometimes. I have Grace on Instagram and sometimes she shares family pictures. And well...he's a total DILF." 

"A what?" 

"DILF. D-I-L-F. Dad I'd Love to Fuck." Mary explained. 

"Ah. Yeah, guess he is." 

Mary nodded at Steve's understanding of the term and it's relation to Danny. "I see him with the kids. I remember what he's like at gatherings. I remember how badass he is. And so...yeah. I imagine him and me sometimes...and now probably more."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well...I'll probably imagine scenarios where I'd seduce him away from Rachel. Be the pussy of his life he can't live without and won't even bat an eye at her." She told him with a playful smirk. 

"You minx." 

"But the most I've thought about him is...getting pregnant by him." She admitted to Steve in a soft tone. 

Steve swerved a bit before he steadied the car. He sent her a quick look before he asked, "_What_?" 

"Well, it's a bit silly. But I have. The idea of a McGarrett-Williams child was interesting. It'd be strong and brave and have the bluest eyes ever." Mary said with a dreamy smile. 

Steve thought about it. Mary and Danny's baby. A biological McGarrett and Williams hybrid. With sandy colored hair, fair skin, and as Mary said...the bluest eyes ever. He imagined Danny smiling down at their baby, being around forever and teaching Steve how to properly hold the baby, teaching Steve new lullabies that worked on Grace when she was a baby. Mary moving back to Hawaii with Joanie and he can see her every day, have her live with him. 

His heart swelled before it ached. It was an amazing image, a great dream...but that's all it was. 

"Steve?" 

"You couldn't get pregnant by him without telling him upfront that's what you wanted. After what Rachel did with Charlie...scheming a kid out of Danny isn't something that you can do, Mar." Steve told her gently but strictly. 

"Of course not. But I could seduce him. We both could." 

Steve scoffed. Then he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Wait, you're not serious are you?" 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's serious! And...what would we even do if that happened?" 

"Well, like I said...I'd get pregnant. Use that as an excuse to move back to Hawaii. Ideally, you'll have him seduced too so we'd babyproof the house. You might need to get a bigger bed or it'll be a tight squeeze. We'll have to be careful...Joan's too little to understand the complications of social acceptance and why our love isn't accepted." 

"I...what? Mary no. No. Just...no. I don't want you thinking too much about this. It's probably not going to happen and we can't get our hopes up." Steve told her strictly. 

"You said we! So you do want to. I mean, of course, you do. You love Danny and you know we'd be perfect for him. We'd love him like Rachel never could and never will!" 

"Look," Steve said after taking a deep breath. "I'm here for just the weekend. Joan's at a sleepover so we have tonight to ourselves. Let's just enjoy it, okay? I didn't come here to fight."

Mary pouted a bit because she didn't like that Steve didn't agree with her. But she wouldn't be defeated. Steve was just thinking too much and was probably scared of losing Danny if anything went wrong after crossing a line. Which was understandable. So she'd let it slide for now. She did miss Steve and wanted to spend the night with him in ways she couldn't back home. 

"You came here to love. And that's what we'll do." 

* * *

When they got home Mary pulled Steve in for a kiss the moment they closed the door. It was hot and passionate as they landed on the couch and humped each other until Steve jizzed his pants. As much as she wanted to continue, Steve reminded her that they had plans. 

Steve went to shower, after three minutes he was done and Mary went in. While she showered he got into his date clothes. An okay suit that was semi-formal. When Mary came out of the bathroom, she teased him by only having a towel wrapped around her hair. Tempting. Very, very tempting. But Steve's self-control was impeccable. 

He had a battle plan and he was going to execute it perfectly. They were going to go dancing, a fancy dinner, and then a stroll through the park near Mary's home. Walking hand in hand, being able to spend their date as a couple which they never could otherwise. 

At the end of the date, they walked up to the door and have their little 'foreplay' fun. 

"So...this is me," Mary told him with a smile. 

"I guess it is. I hope you had a good time." 

"A magical time. I can't remember ever having such a romantic night."

"Can I kiss you?" Steve asked sincerely. 

She smiled and nodded, leaning in to meet Steve half-way. Mary wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, while Steve pulled her close by wrapping his arms around her hips. The kiss was simple and sweet before Mary deepened it and became needy. Pulling back a bit she asked, "Wanna come inside?" 

"I dunno...I hear your brother's visiting. And that he's kinda super protective and really strong and intimidating." Steve said with a small smirk. 

"He is here, but he's a total teddy bear. More bark than bite. And I don't care if he's here...I've thought of your dick all through dinner." She replied with a matching smirk. 

"Well, aren't your forward?" He asked playfully. 

"That I am. Does it turn you on?" 

"Yes." He said before kissing her again. 

Mary opened the door to let them in. She stepped out of her heels and then lifted her dress so she could remove her panties and then slingshot them into Steve's face. Smirking at him with a challenging face, she sauntered towards the bedroom. 

Steve caught her panties and took a whiff of them. They had a wet spot which he licked at before pocketing them and following Mary. He jogged to catch up, gently tackling her to the bed. She laughed as she pulled him in for a kiss. Steve kissed her, never getting tired of doing that, then kissed his way down her neck. He tugged on the top of her strapless dress until her breasts were revealed to him. He kissed each of them, suckling on her nipples a bit before making his way down further. He lifted her dress way and admired the beauty that was his sister's pussy. He wanted to take his time, and he planned to later but right now he was horny and dove into her heat with this tongue. Mary wrapped her legs around his head, fingers weaved into his hair, moaning his name, and rutting her cunt against his face. 

She tugged on his hair and pulled him up and helped him undo his pants. She wasn't lying to him when she told him she thought about his cock all through dinner. Still in her dress and him still in his suit, they fucked like animals. Desperate and needy animals needing to mate. 

* * *

"Do you really have to leave, Uncle Steve?" Joan asked that Sunday as they drove Steve to the airport. 

Steve smiled at her, "Sorry honey. But I have work to do at home. But maybe you and mommy can visit soon?"

"We'll do our best. We do miss you, won't we baby?" Mary said. She got to drive the car today since she not only gave Steve a blowjob but let him creampie her in her ass. 

"Yes, we do!" Joan said with a fierce pout. "Can't you live with us? Or we live with you?"

"Uh well..." Steve didn't know how to answer. He looked over at Mary. 

She shrugged, "You never know what'll happen in the future." 

**Author's Note:**

> Moon of my life, this was for you~ <3  
I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you


End file.
